Christmas Missive
by Hun in the Sun
Summary: It looks like Harry will spend Christmas eve alone. Until he receives a letter from a new friend. (Offshoot of The Snake Princess)


**Christmas Missive**

* * *

AN: I know it's a bit late but better late than never! This is my little Christmas gift to you guys. Hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review if you liked it or if you found something where I should, could improve. Please note, that I employ British English so there may be a few things that look foreign to Americans.

The story itself is an offshoot of The Snake Princess, so there are a few things that differ from the canon timeline. Again, have fun, and have yourself a merry Christmas.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rowling's Harry Potter world, neither do I get any money from this, so don't sue me!

* * *

The fire was crackling merrily. The common room felt nice and cosy. If somewhat empty. With most of the young wizards and witches attending the school at home, Hogwarts became somewhat quiet. No joyous laughter. No senseless gossip. No plotting of pranks.

The wood, feeding the flames let out a loud snap, launching embers into the air. The glowing specks took to the air. After a few seconds of silent flight, they started to glide back into the depths of the pit where they soon disappeared. Consumed by the inferno that was spreading a gentle warmth across the room.

The boy turned another page of his catalogue and continued looking at the many, many brooms displayed. Musing on the abilities, advantages and disadvantages of each presented to him, trying to find the one that would fit him the most. He reached for the mug on the desk right next to his armchair. Without even looking he brought it to his mouth and took a long sip. He smiled as the sweet, warm taste and the warm fuzzy feeling caused by the hot chocolate spreading across his entire body.

He returned the mug to its original spot and continued on his journey in the land of brooms. Even if he lost his old Nimbus he'll make sure to get one that would make any opponent he'll face on the pitch wish he didn't lose his old one. He smirked at the thought.

All was well in the world. At least mostly. Outside just past the gates and iron fences that surrounded the school grounds the chase was still on. Dementors, aurors, and other elements were roaming the countryside. Not caring about the rigid conditions. All of them with the goal to find one elusive convict; at times they came into contact with each other for a nice fat fight.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, a huge black dog was snoozing the evening away. He had already helped himself to the leftovers. He was as full and content as any animal can be. He flicked one of his ears trying to get rid of the itch, but he refused any other movement. "Let the fools play around in the snow!" he thought in an absent-minded manner. It was a very human thought for a dog. He even let out a few snickers. Very human-like snickers.

In the library, a young witch was in the middle of her research. She was surrounded by a plethora of books sprawled across a blanket on the floor. She was sitting in the middle hugging a green pillow to her chest. Her eyes were closed as she was trying to recite an important formula. Once she reached the end she opened her eyes and glanced into the book. After a few seconds of reading her fingers formed into a fist and she punched into the air with a victorious call of "Yes!"

Not even a second later she was looking around sheepishly awaiting the reprimand for talking too loud. None came! The librarian was away. She smiled at the thought. Her, and all that knowledge, stored in all those books. And there was nobody to disturb her.

Out on the quidditch field, a lone wizard was zooming around. He was steering his broom around all the obstacles, doing aerial acrobatics around the towers of the stand. He flew through a goal-hoop then took his broom into a steep dive. He flew in tight circles around the long metal pole that kept the hoop in place while doing so. The ground was coming up to him at an alarming speed. At the last possible second, he pulled out of the dive and shot off into the sky letting out a cry of joy as the adrenalin spread out through his veins.

"The Weasleys are the best!" he hollered into the night while gaining attitude.

Some would argue that doing air acrobatics on a broom in the middle of a December snowstorm was stupid. He couldn't care less about their opinion.

The boy in the common room closed his book, making sure to take note of the page he was on. His legs felt stiff. They needed a good stretch. He walked over to the window. As he glanced out into the school grounds he could just make out the small speck of his friend's form as he kept up doing laps around the pitch trying to make those as hard and dangerous as humanly possible.

The heavy snowfall was going its best to increase the thickness of the white blanket that covered the land. It was just like one of those postcards muggles were buying in the dozen to greet their relatives.

He saw his reflection in the window and sighed. Always something was missing. Two of the most important people in his life were never there. They couldn't! He had loyal friends, sure. But those specific ones, his parents, they simply couldn't. Never again!

"Merry Christmas mom! Merry Christmas dad!" he mumbled to his reflection wishing to be able to see them. At least he could do this much.

He placed his palm on the window, imagining his parents behind his reflection. Even that little was hard. He never really knew them. He only ever saw them on pictures and in that mirror a few years ago. He felt alone.

A knock on the glass brought him from his musing. He looked towards the source and found a snowy owl sitting on the sill, waiting impatiently for him to open the window. When he did so the bird immediately took to its wings and flew across the room. It landed on top of a perch and gestured to its foot. "Hedwig! What were you doing out there?" asked the boy. "I thought I told you to stay at the owlery!"

The bird clicked its beak sounding annoyed. Once more it gestured to its leg. It was only now that he noticed that the bird had a small parchment attached to her taloned leg. The boy was now embarrassed. "Sorry!" he said. He walked over to the snowy and carefully removed the message. He scratched the chin of the animal which let out a small chirp. "Good girl! Thank you!I'll give you a nice treat before bed okay?"

The owl clicked its beak again. This time it sounded satisfied.

The boy returned to his armchair and unrolled the parchment. He was hit by a familiar flowery scent. He had no more doubt about the identity of the sender. He smiled at the thought. Three months ago he didn't even know the girl. It was a funny feeling. He had a hard time comparing to anything else. He glanced the writing. It was her writing. Even though he never saw any of her script before, he knew well.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope your Winter break is going well. I heard you are staying at Hogwarts this year. Are your auntie and her family really that bad? Not wanting to spend Christmas with your family is not supposed to be normal._

_I was happy to hear Hermione and Ronald are there to keep you company. At least you are not alone. And of course, Draco didn't decide to stay around. The last thing we need for you two to have a second round! I want to be around for that! I learned a few hexes since and I'd love to test them on him._

_You probably want to know what's going on over here. Mom organised a Christmas party for all the leaders of our company. Too bad it was too late to invite you. The music and dancing; I'll love that part, but all the posturing and backdoor deals and stuff... not so much._

_What? Come on Harry! I know my family's dealings are not all that clean!_

_You would love the snitch hunt. Probably would stomp the competition. And win a kiss from Daphne... You know what? It's better it was too late to invite you after all! Next year I'll offer a kiss of my own as the main prize, so you better win it! (Or else!)_

_Aside from that, it is quiet over here! I kind of miss Hogwarts. Even with that maniac! There was always something to do, something to learn. And again I'm rambling about things you already know..._

_I... I... darn I'm wasting paper again. And the party is about to start! I really don't know how to write this. I feel anxious without you around. All those macho loudmouths around here. Sometimes I can really understand my sis. I miss teasing you. I miss riding our brooms together. Man, I feel like I'm a character from one of those sappy romance novels Mom likes to read. This is getting embarrassing._

_I miss you, Harry Potter. I really do! Take care, and have a very Merry Christmas!_

_ Your cheeky little Snake_

_ Astoria_

_P.S.: If Ron causes trouble again give him another whack from me! Maybe it'll help him act his age! It worked the last time!  
_

* * *

The boy smiled at the paper. Even if it was just that he felt warm on the inside. Someone was thinking of him. Even if the one can't be around it was the thought that really mattered. There were no words in his vocabulary that could describe the emotions running through his body. The smell of daffodils registered in his nostrils again. It was her scent. At that moment he wished he could just hug her. He never thought he'd ever be the recipient of such a parchment.

The boy grabbed pen and parchment. He knew Hedwig will be mad at him. He needed to answer immediately. Nobody ever really cared about how he spent the holidays save for the Weasleys and Hermione. He felt compelled to respond. It took him at least an hour to put something on the sheet. It also took a lot of wasted parchment. He didn't care about that either. He could always buy more. He wrapped his answer up tightly and placed a water-repelling charm on it to be sure.

He approached his owl with a sense of regret. He really didn't want to send the bird out into the bad weather. To his surprise, the owl didn't seem to be annoyed. In fact, it held out a taloned foot to him to make it easier to tie his response to it. The bird clicked its beak. It was not in anger. It felt like more of a kind of an assurance.

The white owl gobbled up the treat he had for her and flew over to the window. Harry was surprised as the snowy started to peck at the glass. He opened the window and Hedwig took off to soon disappear into the night sky.

All of a sudden he felt more alone than ever. Even after all the Christmases he had spent with the Dursleys. This time it came back stronger than ever before. He wished he could be the parchment he just sent.

"Hey! Why all glum Harry!" called out Ron from behind. "It's Christmas!"

"Close that window before you catch a cold! Why are you even standing there like that?" joined in a female voice. It was from Hermione. The glare she was sending towards Harry left no room for argument.

"Bring out your deck of cards! It's time to make some noise! You are too gloomy to go to bed like that!" added the young Weasley.

"And we also need to visit Hagrid! Did you forget about the surprise we planned for him!" added the girl holding a book on traditional holiday songs under her arm.

Harry smiled. This Christmas may turn out one of the best ones he had after all.


End file.
